


Dancing In The Dirt

by LauranGay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Motocross, Opposites Attract, highschool kids, let lance wear make up 2k17, little shit pidge, rich boy! lance, shiros still in high school too, sweet supportive hunk, the motocross/ballet au no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauranGay/pseuds/LauranGay
Summary: Keith Kogane is an accomplished motocross racer at the age of 17, he was orphaned at a young age and has only one friend Shiro. When Shiro introduces him to his friends, Keith is not prepared for Lance McClain, a beautiful ballerina whose seemingly snobby attitude clashes with Keith's stubborness but they find common ground in their tenuous relationship that could push them into an unexpected romance.





	Dancing In The Dirt

 

The roar of the bike died down and a cloud of dust swirled through the air like smoke as Keith finally reached the end of the final lap.

He removed his helmet and shook out his sweat soaked hair, despite it being cloudy today the heat was smothering so he was grateful his friend Shiro waited for him to finish his laps with a cold water bottle.

“That was pretty good time you made, Keith,” Shiro praised with a whistle.

Keith smiled at him and wiped his face on his sleeve; he drank almost half the bottle at once.

“Thanks but it's gonna have to be much better if I want to win Friday,” Keith replied. 

“You’re going to win, just keep focus,” Shiro said.

“I know, I know. Patience yields focus,” Keith smiled; copying Shiro’s mantra.

“Hey you're going to the study group on Tuesday, right?” Shiro asked. 

Keith internally cringed, he really didn't want to go and he only said yes because he happened to be in a good mood when Shiro asked. 

“I don't know…” He answered cautiously. 

He wanted to get out of this without disappointing Shiro.

“Come on, I know you take online courses but you could use some interaction with people your own age and one of my friends could use some help in math,” Shiro tried to reason. 

“Shiro, you’re my own age,” He defended. 

Shiro was only a year and a half older than him. 

“I'm your only friend your own age, the only other people you talk to are your social worker, who's 40, and your mechanic, who's 60 something,” Shiro said with concern. 

“I can't help I'm an orphan,” Keith bristled. He knew Shiro only tried to help but he would never understand what it was like being all alone.

“That's not what I meant,” Shiro said pointedly 

“I know, I'm sorry but I don't get along with people my own age besides they make me nervous,” He said in a small voice.

“I'll be with you the whole time, and they’re very nice,” Shiro promised with an assuring smile.

Keith felt his nerves ease just a bit and he did need some peer review for his online English paper. 

“Fine, I'll be there,” He relented. 

Shiro smiled wider and Keith sighed 

“I have to go now but I'll pick you up Tuesday,” He said, ruffling Keith's hair before he departed, Keith tried to swat his hand away but he wasn’t fast enough.

Keith waved bye to him and after he was out of sight Keith put his helmet back on. He wanted to take a few more laps around the track before he called it a day.   

His bike roared to life and he took off with dirt flying behind him, creating a new dust cloud in his wake.

He loved riding his bike and he loved Motocross, the thrill of racing. Keith learned about the sport when he was 14 when after his Mechanic, Frank, saw him illegally racing his bike on the street and he's been doing it ever since. 

Keith has won several national tournaments and competed internationally. 

He loved every aspect of it but Keith was bad at people. Very bad.

He had three people in his life and one of them was forced to see him once a month because he was a technically a minor living alone, but only for one more year.

The second person was Frank who took care of his bike for competitions and sometimes brought him food. Keith didn't know why Frank liked him but he was the closest thing to a dad since his actual dad died.

The third person was Shiro who was at one time expected to be one of the top racers in the world. He met Shiro at a match before his injury put him out of racing all together and practically forced a friendship onto Keith.

Shiro initiated every conversation and texted him constantly but he was grateful to Shiro for being such a good friend. 

Thunder disrupted Keith’s thoughts, when he looked up he saw the clouds were an ugly dark gray.

He figured it would rain sometime today, but he still felt a twinge of disappointment his practice was cut short.

It was a good thing he lived close to the track because he got home just before the rain started to fall. He went inside his apartment and immediately took a shower to wash all the sweat and dust from his body. 

After his shower he microwaved some leftovers that Frank brought him the day before.

He didn't feel like doing anything but he opened his laptop anyways and decided to do some more of his online homework. He was already a little ahead but this chapter was challenging. 

He ate his food while he typed at his computer but ultimately he gave up and decided to watch the rain come down through his window. 

It was raining so hard all he could see was a wall of water. 

His phone chirped at him and when he picked it up, it was Shiro texting him. 

Shiro: _hey the group on Tuesday will just be three other people. Pidge, hunk, and lance so it's not that many people_. 

Keith pursed his lips in thought; three people he didn't know was still three people too many to him. 

Keith: _okay_  

He sat his phone down but it chirped again a minute later.

Shiro: _don't worry everyone is really nice_. 

Keith didn't think they would be mean, but he was just so awkward and he didn't know what to say so he would probably come off as weird.

He was always the weird kid.

Keith didn't feel like replying so he just didn't and decided to get ready for bed instead. 

He left the bathroom after brushing his teeth and flopped onto his bed with only a thin sheet laying over his legs. It was too hot for anything more. 

The rain was lighter now so it was falling at a soothing pace. 

He stared into his dark room with only the light from the moon illuminating the walls and the rain was making shadows dance across the walls and he watched them until he fell asleep. 

 

-

 

Saturday faded into Sunday which faded into Monday and then the dreaded Tuesday arrived faster than Keith wanted it. 

He waited around anxiously for Shiro to arrive, he had a real car so he offered to give him a ride to the library and take him home afterwards. 

He checked his hair several times in the mirror trying to decide if he wanted his bangs to hang this way or that way until he finally heard his phone chirp with a text saying _I'm here._

He grabbed his back pack and ran out the door and hopped into Shiro’s spacious SUV. 

“Hey, I'm glad you're coming today,” Shiro greeted. 

“Let’s hurry up and go before I change my mind,” Keith mumbled buckling his seat belt. 

Shiro laughed and began to pull away from Keith's apartment and towards the street. 

“How do you know these people?” Keith asked as a way to distract himself from over thinking. 

“Well I have math with Pidge, she's really smart like a genius and I have physics with Hunk who's also really smart but he's really sweet. And I have lunch with all three of them. Lance is friends with Hunk and Pidge so he’s always around; he's smart too but he's not in any of the AP classes,” Shiro explained.

“Lance is a bit different than the others but he's really funny,” Shiro offered. 

Keith just nodded along with what he was saying. 

They pulled into the library parking lot and Keith grabbed his back pack ready to get out of the car. 

“Come on, everything will be great,” Shiro comforted. 

Keith made a face and they went into the building. 

The library was pretty big. It was a part of the local college. 

They walked into the main room that had lots of tables and single desks for students to work at, and one table towards the middle had three other teenagers. A small redhead with glasses, a bigger guy with dark brown hair and another boy with light chestnut hair. They were talking and the smaller red head waved at Shiro when she saw him. 

Keith gulped and took a seat at the table next to Shiro. 

“Hey, this is my friend Keith I was talking about,” Shiro introduced him. 

“I'm Pidge! Nice to meet you.” The smaller red head smiled and Keith awkwardly smiled at her.

“I'm Hunk,” The bigger guy greeted. 

“Lance,” The other boy greeted with a white and dazzling smile. 

Keith stared at Lance.

He was beautiful.

His hair was a shiny chestnut brown and his eyes were a pale blue which contrasted starkly with his deep tan and it didn’t help they were surrounded with perfect thick lashes.

His skin looked like it fucking glowed on top of everything else, in fact he was sure it was glowing because he could see a strip of something shimmery on the high point of his cheekbones.

He was wearing skin tight black leggings and a tight white v-neck with an army green vest. He also had on black slippers.

“Like what you see?” Lance gave another dazzling smile laced with arrogance.

Keith panicked because he wanted to say yes but that would be embarrassing. 

“Fuck no,” Keith blurted. 

“ _Ah, yes that was so much less embarrassing,”_ Keith thought in passing.

Lance frowned and was about to say something but Shiro intercepted while Pidge and Hunk laughed. 

“He was kidding Keith and Lance play nice he's here as my friend,” Shiro stated sternly.

“Ha, looks like you can't charm everyone you meet,” Pidge laughed. 

Lance continued to frown. 

“Whatever, I don't like guys with mullets anyways,” Lance mumbled. 

Keith felt his heart sink a little but he was angry too. 

The guy might have been pretty but he ruined it when he opened his mouth. 

“So who needed help with math?” Keith growled. He wanted to leave already. 

“I needed help with logarithmic functions?” Hunk stated like a question. 

He seemed nervous. 

“Okay do you have any practice problems?” Keith asked. He was much calmer dealing with Hunk who was really nice unlike some people. 

He was a quick learner too, it only took going through three practice problems together for Hunk to understand how to do it. 

Keith found out that Pidge was really cool too. 

“You do motocross with Shiro right? I won't lie I googled your name and Wikipedia said you won a lot,” She stated. 

“Oh, yeah…I really like it, and I've been doing it for a while,” He answered lamely. He hated when people talked about his wins, it felt like bad luck.

“He's one of the youngest to win a national tournament and he's the youngest ever sponsored so yeah he's good.” Shiro gloated. 

Keith felt his cheeks warm. 

“Wow that's so cool!” Hunk beamed. 

“Uh…thank you,” Keith said shyly.

“He's got a race this Friday. You guys should come and cheer him on.” Shiro offered. 

“Oh you guys don't have to…”Keith murmured, a little panicked.

“No it sounds like fun!” Pidge interjected. 

“Yeah I wanna go,” Hunk agreed. 

“I can't,” Lance scoffed. “Busy.” 

Everyone looked at him but he was pretending to check out his nails which, surprise, were also perfect.

Pidge looked exasperated, Hunk looked worried and Shiro looked weirdly amused. 

“Doing what? Pouting because you're not the center of attention?” Pidge snorted. 

“Excuse me, but I have rehearsal on Fridays,” Lance rolled his eyes. 

Shiro shook his head but smiled. 

“Lance is a dancer and his troupe is performing Arabian nights later this month,” Shiro explained to him. 

“He got accepted to a prestigious school in London for it too,” Hunk added obviously proud of his friend too. 

Lance was practically beaming and his smile was way too cocky for Keith's liking. 

“Uh cool.” Keith said more cold than he intended. He didn't know what else to say but it was definitely the wrong thing. 

Lance’s face twisted into a frown and he crossed his arms. 

“Yeah because riding a motorized bicycle around and around a dirt track is so much more interesting,” Lance sneered using air quotes. 

Everyone looked uncomfortable and Shiro looked pained; so for his sake Keith refrained from saying anything too mean. 

“I never said it wasn't interesting but since you brought it up I don't know how fun it is to watch people dancing around on their toes with their noses stuck in the air,” Keith replied a bit too honestly. 

Ballet really seemed boring and he hated classical music. 

Lance squawked some indignant noise. 

“Okay, okay” Shiro interrupted their childish bickering. 

Pidge was laughing and wiping her eyes. 

“Give me your phone,” She wheezed at Keith. 

He did as she asked and she typed something into his phone and handed it back to him. 

“I put my number in there, oh man I've never seen someone cut Lance down to size; it was awesome!” She wheezed. 

“Whose side are you on!?” Lance huffed, his pretty face was twisted in a scowl. 

“Oh come on, Lance,” Hunk said. “It's not like you don't rub all your fancy accomplishments in our faces all the time.” 

Lance stuck his perfect nose in the air and made another noise of disbelief. 

“It's okay Lance, ballet isn't everyone's thing,” Shiro tried to mediate. 

Keith could tell he was trying to patch things up between them but it wasn't working. 

Lance already hated Keith and Keith wasn't going to grovel for the friendship of some stuck up pretty rich boy. 

Keith wasn't always familiar with big money since he barely had a dollar to his name most of his life but being in the pro-motocross world showed him people with expensive life styles and he knew the Marc Jacobs logo written on Lance’s book bag wasn't exactly cheap. 

Lance didn't speak to any of them and instead focused on his homework for the remainder of their study group, and he was making it very obvious that he was pointedly ignoring Keith. 

Keith tried to ignore him back and instead talked to Pidge and Hunk who were actually really great. He talked about math and physics with them and then eventually music and movies they all liked and he found they all had similar tastes so by the end of the study session he had everyone except Lance’s number and they had his. 

“I'll walk you guys out,” Pidge offered as Keith and Shiro rose to their feet.

“I would too but Lance is my ride,” Hunk smiled, jutting his thumb behind him where Lance sat very angrily. 

“It's okay, I'll see you Friday,” Keith said as he waved good bye.

“Yeah I can't wait!” Hunk called. 

The three of them walked to Shiro's car and Pidge talked animatedly about the kinds of engines in a motorcycle. 

Keith found out she wanted to go to MIT and become computer engineer and she also liked learning about motors of all kinds. 

He liked Pidge a lot and was glad he met her but he couldn’t deny the bubbling, uncomfortable feeling in his stomach about Lance 

“I'll see you at school tomorrow Shiro and see you Friday Keith!” She said as she walked to her own car. 

Keith got in the car and turned to Shiro. 

“What the fuck,” He stated looking pointedly at Shiro. 

“I should have warned you more about Lance but I thought you two would get along the most, I mean you both have a deep passion for something that takes a lot of talent and you have the same sense of humor,” Shiro tried to explain. 

“How are you friends with him?” Keith asked incredulously 

“He's not normally like that, but the first thing you said to him was ‘fuck no’,” Shiro pointed out. 

Keith knew he could have been nicer too but he panicked and then Lance was so arrogant and snobby the rest of the time.

“I know but he was such a stuck up asshole about it so I just said the first thing I could think of,” Keith reasoned. 

But the first thing he thought was actually yes so he lied to Shiro. 

“It's ok but you shouldn't have said ballet was boring if you never seen it, Lance is actually really great and on stage; he's very captivating,” Shiro stated. 

Keith didn't doubt it, if Lance wasn't talking then everything was probably fine.

“Listen I can get you a ticket to his show next month and you'll see who Lance really is,” He added 

But Keith already decided nothing would make him like Lance. 

Keith looked into the rear-view mirror of Shiro’s car and saw Hunk and Lance drive past in what looked like a fancy silver BMW.

“What does that say?” Keith asked as he saw a flash of black script on the back windshield of Lance’s car.

“It says Bujee,” Shiro sighed almost painfully, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Keith just looked at him.

“I know, but just get to know him before you judge too harshly,” Shiro’s voice was laced with exasperation.

Keith didn’t reply as they left the parking lot.

 

-

 

The next two days were filled with practice and texting his two new friends.

He really liked Pidge, they texted all day both Wednesday and Thursday and he liked Hunk too although they didn’t text as much.

He and Pidge made plans to hang out before his race.

Pidge rolled up to his apartment a couple hours before the race and didn’t even knock.

“Sup nerd,” She greeted as she entered his apartment.

He honestly didn’t even mind, he just laughed and greeted her back.

She was wearing ripped jeans and t-shirt with the NASA logo on it.

“I have some exciting news,” She announced with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“What?” he asked almost wearily.

“Lance is coming to see you race,” She smirked.

Keith almost groaned, he tried not to think about Lance at all since they met. He was infuriated that he was so physically attracted to him and honestly he didn’t even want to be.

“I can tell you’re excited,” She smiled.

He did groan.

“I swear when you said ‘fuck no’ a piece of my soul ascended,” She said in awe.

“Pidge, don’t remind me,” He whined.

“No man, I will never let Lance live that down,” She shook her head.

“Can I ask you something?” Keith said.

“Sure, shoot.” Pidge replied.

“How are you friends with him? Shiro defended him the whole way home and I just don’t see how he’s friends with him either.” Keith asked.

Sure he only met Lance once but he could see the materialism and narcissism spilling out all over that beautiful face.

 “I can tell what you’re thinking and you’re probably at least partially right. Lance is high maintenance, prissy, and conceited as fuck but deep, deep inside he’s really great. He’s funny, compassionate, and loyal,” She explained him.

Keith didn’t look convinced.

“I met him freshmen year when I met Hunk. I had some bullies before I learned how to hack social media accounts and one day Lance took a beating for me,” Pidge finished her sentence quietly like it hurt her to say it.

Keith didn’t respond because her eyes suddenly steeled and she looked terrifying.

“I enjoy watching his ego suffer but if anyone actually ever hurt him I would freeze their bank accounts, destroy their credit, and make sure their lives are forever ruined.” She threatened seriously.

Keith held his hands up.

“Not that you would hurt him but just saying,” She added.

Keith gulped but changed the subject.

“So how is he able to come, I thought he had practice?” he asked, saying practice with a sneer.

“He just said that because he was being a big baby, his practice ended like an hour ago,” Pidge snorted.

Keith looked at the clock it was almost 1 in the afternoon and his race was at 4pm.

“It must be nice being a teenager living alone, you get to do whatever you want.” Pidge suddenly sighed looking around his apartment.

“It gets a little lonely but it’s nice to have the independence, it’ll be even nicer when I don’t have to answer to Sheryl,” He lamented.

“Who’s that?” she asked.

“My social worker, I’ve been living on my own since I was 16 since I technically have a career so she’s my guardian of sorts until I turn 18,” Keith explained.

“Is she nice?” Pidge questioned.

“She’s friendly but I highly doubt I’ll see her again once I come of age,” Keith shrugged.

“If you ever feel lonely or hungry then just tell Hunk, he’d be over here so fast with some casserole or cake it would make your head spin,” She laughed.

Keith smiled.

“Of course you can call me too, ya know if you ever get lonely,” Pidge smiled back.

Keith felt his heart squeeze a little, he was glad he met Shiro’s friends; even though he had to deal with Lance.

They spent the rest of the time before the race just hanging out, he showed pidge his personal motorcycle and they talked about various things like space and theoretical geometry.

He never thought he would find a friend to talk about theoretical geometry with.

A little before 3pm they made their way over to the track where Shiro was waiting for them.

“You two seem to get along,” Shiro said happily, Keith wanted to roll his eyes at how happy he sounded.

“Yeah, Keith’s pretty cool,” She said elbowing him playfully in the side.

Keith bumped her back and smiled.

“Hunk just texted me that he’s on the way,” Shiro said after pulling his phone out of his pocket. “I’ll go to the front gate to meet him.”

“Alright, I’ll stay here and save our seats,” Pidge called after him.

The stands were starting to fill up as more people arrived, this race wasn’t too major but it did affect the racer’s overall score.

“I should go start getting ready, I don’t even have my suit on,” Keith acknowledged.

“Don’t you want to see Lance?” Pidge smirked.

Keith froze, he didn’t know how to respond to that and before he could think of a response Hunk called out to them.

“Hi guys!” He waved.

Keith looked up and his eyes landed on Lance, and he had the same exact reaction from when he first saw him.

It felt like time froze in some cheesy rom-com movie where the main character walked through the door in slow motion with wind blowing their hair behind them.

This time he was wearing jeans just above his ankles with a black cropped tank top, the skin that showed was smooth and flawless like the rest of him.

“Oh my god, he’s wearing heels? To a dirt race track?!” Pidge sounded frustrated.

Keith looked and saw that he was in fact wearing gold metallic ankle boots.

The three of them walked over and Hunk and Lance sat next to Pidge and Shiro

Keith couldn’t tell where Lance was looking because he was wearing giant sunglasses.

“Nice shoes, leave it to you to be so damn extra,” Pidge grumbled.

“What?” He said “They’re from forever 21 so I don’t care if they get messed up,”

Keith wanted to laugh or cry, he couldn’t tell which.

Despite his sunglasses covering his eyes he could still see his mouth and his lips weren’t the same color as they were Tuesday.

“Are you wearing lipstick?” Keith blurted aloud.

Everyone froze and their eyes darted between the two of them.

Lance took off his sunglasses and Keith could see the perfect eye brows, glowing skin, and winged eyeliner.

“As a matter of fact I am, does that bother you?” Lance stared him down as if daring him to say something about it but Keith didn’t care he was wearing the makeup, he cared that it made his brain conjure up half assed images of Lance leaving lip prints in that exact shade on Keith’s skin.

Keith was always attracted to personality first and looks later, he knew that beauty couldn’t sustain any kind of relationship but Lance was almost other worldly and it was getting hard to separate his shit personality and his angelic face.

“No,” Keith answered a bit too late.

Lance looked like he wanted to say something else but Shiro spoke up quickly and asked if he was ready to get prepared for the race.

Keith grunted a yes and they left hurriedly before he and Lance could fight again.

“What was that?” Shiro hissed.

“I was caught off guard!” Keith almost yelled.

Shiro whirled around, shocked by his outburst probably.

“It doesn’t bother you that Lance wears make up right?” Shiro asked sternly as if he thought Keith was actually judging Lance for it.  

“God no, Shiro what kind of person do you think I am? I just was shocked because of how he looked…” Keith started off strong but his sentence lost steam as he realized he was confessing how Lance made him feel.

Shiro stared at him for a moment and then a big grin spread across his face.

“You like him,” Shiro accused with a smile.

Keith felt a vein in his forehead throb.

“Don’t ever say that sentence to me again.” Keith grumbled before stalking off to get ready.

He heard Shiro’s laugh echo behind him.

 

-

 

During a race Keith usually gets into this zone where he just lets himself become swallowed by the speed and adrenaline. He felt like the wind. He was completely free.

Shiro was right, Keith won the race.

The crowd cheered wildly as the winners were given their awards and their scores were announced.

Once excitement died down and the race was officially over he made his way to the stands where everyone was waiting.

“That was so cool!” Hunk cheered as they approached.

“I can’t believe how high you jumped over that one hill,” Pidge added.

Keith smiled and but he was distracted from the conversation by Lance.

He was texting on his phone, his mouth forming a frown. His phone was gigantic and the case on it was glittery and gold.

His hair was side swept across his forehead and he noticed one if his cheeks had a dimple.

“Keith? That sound good?” Shiro nudged him.

“Huh?” Keith said gracefully, mouth open.

“We’re going to get dinner to celebrate, sound good?” Shiro repeated.

“Yeah that’s fine,” Keith mumbled.

“Lance, you coming?’ Hunk turned to ask.

Lance looked up and then looked at Keith, he wanted him to say no but he wanted to continue looking at him.

“Sure, I have nothing better to do, and my setting spray can only last so long in this heat,” He replied, sounding bored.

Keith rolled his eyes.

“Let’s meet at Monty’s, it’s really good,” Hunk suggested.

Everyone agreed on the place.

“I can fit everyone in my car but you need to shower first,” Lance said pointing at the dust covered Keith.

“No, I wanted to-.” Keith started a smartass comment but Shiro slapped a hand over his mouth and drug him in the direction of the showers.

“You can flirt with Lance at the restaurant,” Shiro teased when they were out of ear shot.

Keith didn’t reply.

He showered quickly and once finished he met with the rest of the group and headed to Lance’s car.

It was a nice car, a really nice car.

He remember the silver BMW from the library parking lot with Boujee written embarrassingly on the back. The model was a sedan sport and if he guessed correctly it was brand new, a series 5.

Keith wasn’t broke, he made money from sponsorships and he thought seriously for a good 10 minutes about buying a car like this but he didn’t need it and he hated spending money on things that were unnecessarily flashy.

Unlike Lance.

Lance and Hunk talked animatedly as they drove to the restaurant.

He wasn’t paying attention to what they were talking about but Lance smiled at whatever his friend was saying and Keith wished momentarily that he was smiling at him.

Keith shook his head thinking the stupid, shallow infatuation needed to end as soon as possible.

It took about 20 minutes to make it to the restaurant and it was busy.

“Oh boy, looks like everyone had our idea,” Pidge grumbled.

“Well we could go somewhere else,” Shiro interjected.

“No, I got this,” Lance waved his hand.

They parked and Lance was calling someone on his phone as he got out of the car.

Keith couldn’t hear him from inside the car but it wasn’t a long conversation.

“Okay, we should have a table waiting for us.” Lance smiled.

“How’d you manage that?” Hunk asked incredulously.

“My dad and the guy that owns this place are friends so I just called for a favor.” Lance said with a satisfied smirk.

Keith didn’t say anything as he got out of car.

They were in fact sat immediately and Keith tried not to look at the angry faces judging them for cutting in line since this place technically didn’t take reservations.

“I haven’t been here in ages, their shrimp tacos are to die for,” Hunk gushed to no one in particular.

Keith smiled weakly at him and Shiro began asking Hunk about his recommendations.

“You okay?” Pidge asked quietly.

Keith nodded and Lance reappeared at the table after presumably talking to whoever he called.

And he sat right next to Keith.

“Hi, my name’s Nyma. I’ll be serving you today, can I take your drink orders?” Their waitress greeted them almost immediately too.

She was a pretty blond girl wearing low pigtails, her lips were bright red.

Almost everyone ordered water expect Pidge and Hunk who ordered soda and Nyma pranced away to get them but not before giving Lance a look, a more-than-friendly look.

“I’ll be right back,” He smiled, getting up and leaving in the same direction as their waitress.

“I forgot she worked here,” Hunk mumbled.

“No wonder Lance agreed so easily,” Pidge hissed.

Keith was unsure, it almost looked like she _flirted_ with Lance and he got up to go flirt back.

“Are they…together?” Keith asked.

“No, they have a weird casual thing but nothing exclusive. I don’t like her because she uses Lance,” Pidge explained with a sour face.

“Lance lets any pretty girl use him,” Hunk nodded.

“Or pretty boy,” Shiro added.

Everyone hummed in agreement while Keith was sitting there entirely confused.

He had pigeon-holed Lance as gay, he felt bad for stereotyping but honestly he did not see that coming.

Lance returned after about 15 minutes while everyone at the table were deep in conversation about the existence of Aliens, his lipstick was gone.

Keith felt a pang of something like jealousy which he quickly tried to squash. He didn’t need to feel jealous over someone he didn’t like in the first place.

Their drinks arrived shortly after his return and Keith saw her lips were no longer red either.

“Sorry about the wait, can I take your orders?” She smiled and Keith slipped into a bad mood.

He ordered a burger and tried to tune out the loud talking all around him, it was giving him a headache. He was quickly becoming aggravated.

“So Lance, what did you think of the race?” Pidge said with a suspicious smile.

His blue eyes briefly flicked toward Keith and he crossed his arms.

“It was boring,” He quipped.

Shiro put his face in his hand.

“Really? You were yelling the whole time, and I distinctly remembered you hiding your face when it looked like someone was going to beat Keith,” Pidge said with a triumphant grin.

Lance floundered for words.

“I did not! It was just stressful being in the hot sun surrounded by all that dust. It was awful and boring,” He complained.

Keith wasn’t in the mood to deal with his insults.

“Don’t be like that, just admit you had fun. Keith’s our friend.” Hunk said in a small voice.

“He’s not my friend,” Lance sneered.

Keith just kept his gaze steady and blank.

“Why would I want to be friends with a weird home school kid?” He added with a mean laugh.

Shiro’s eyes widened and Hunk let out a small gasp.

“What the fuck Lance?” Pidge slapped him on the arm.

Honestly Keith wasn’t even angry at Lance anymore, he was angry at himself for caring just enough about Lance for his words to hurt.

He wasn’t going to retaliate but he was determined to make Lance as uncomfortable as he’s made him.

“Sorry my parents died in a car wreck when I was 10, I guess I couldn’t really stay in the school system after being passed around from foster family to foster family.” Keith said in a low voice.

He lied a little, he left the school system because of Motocross but Lance didn’t need to know that.

Lance at least had the decency to look guilty but Keith didn’t want to stick around any longer to see how he would respond.

“I’m not hungry,” Keith spat as he left the table.

He ordered a lyft as he walked out of Monty’s and ignored his phone for the rest of the evening.

He didn’t want to hear everyone defend Lance because they would. They were, for some reason, friends with him.

He spent that night watching the shadows on the ceiling again and wishing he’d never met Lance

**Author's Note:**

> i need another chapter fic like i need a trump presidency but here it is! here's to hoping i finish this completely self indulgent fic but honestly its just an excuse to write Lance with a love of make up.


End file.
